Gotta Kiss ourselves, we're so pretty
by Immortal-sassy-ward-shipper
Summary: (Reuploaded) Drabbles for the rare pair (Does anyone but me ship them?) which I am calling Electric Fire. Jump in the dumpster with me.
1. Cheater!

Lincoln tried to hide his grin at Grant's own outraged expression. Kara had passed 'Babysitting duty', as she called it, to him. Not that it wasn't accurate, the supposed adult shouldn't be left alone in the same way a child shouldn't. Trouble would ensue. Not to mention people at the base didn't really like him.

There was only so much any one person could take of the man before even Kara, the much put upon self proclaimed (now platonic) life partner, had to take a break and time away from him. There was a point where the cheekbones and eyes and abs didn't help anymore. He had the deepest respect for her, she was nice to talk to and nice and funny and put up with way too much any day, especially after what she had gone through.

And, in truth, he didn't mind spending time with the man. Of course, he could be annoying and rude and cocky and talk a little much when he didn't have to and appear really smug but it was fun and lively.

Getting back at the man by cheating at board games also helped. As proven by now, Grant having sunk to childishly pouting in annoyance and crossing his arms. He could neither hide his grin nor keep from laughing now, the sight being too much not to.

"Cheater"


	2. My eyes!

Lincoln rolled his eyes when he felt someone grab him, a large hand grabbing his bicep in a way that would only appear rough. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was, or why, or where they were going. There was a thrill to the secret relationship thing, if it could even be called that because he still wasn't sure what it was. Mutual attraction and appreciation. And the kissing was really good too.

To anyone they passed, they might appear to be going off for their regular shouting match but instead Ward let him go just as they reached the door to the closet and closed the door behind them when they got inside.

Neither of them said anything or moved, just stared at each other and waited to make sure no one had followed. When they were sure no one had followed to make sure Ward hadn't murdered the blond, Lincoln found himself pressed to the wall by the taller man.

He still wasn't sure whether he liked the fact that the man had committed every single pressure point on his body to memory or not, on one hand it felt so good but Ward was also an asshole who used them to his advantage.

God knows how long it had been when a loud cough had the darker haired man jumping away, almost knocking over an entire shelf in the process, and they both looked to the door panicked. It had to be Skye standing there and Lincoln felt his face burning.

Ward was already fumbling to try and lean against a wall casually and brush it off while Lincoln stumbled over his words in an attempt to apologize and make excuses to the agent. It wasn't helped at all by Ward's continued staring at him, but in the spy's defense the blond was already cute enough and it was hard not to stare at his slightly swollen lips.

Thankfully, Skye looks amused and just takes a picture on her phone before turning on her heel and walking off. Not that she hasn't gone a little red from laughing so hard when Lance finds her. It takes her five minutes to tell everyone on the team, receiving varying reactions and Kara looks like she already knew, and half an hour for the base to know.

Jokes don't stop. Ever. Not even people teasingly crying "My eyes!" when they're near each other.


	3. Shut Up and Dance

It had taken far more convincing than it would have for normal teens to get this opportunity. After all, they were 17 now; it wasn't like when they were 14 and sure they could pass as midget adults.

Skye would have thought everyone at Afterlife would be relieved they would be gone for hours. They were the ones who had shattered an entire case of fancy glassware, broken both the DVD player and 12 DVDs, caused a fire and almost broke an elders leg.

But it had still taken Grant and Lincoln swearing on their continued existence to look after Skye and Skye to promise to behave for Jiayang to agree to let Gordon drop them somewhere they could have normal person fun. Teenager fun.

In reality it would be more like Grant trying to look big and scary and protect them instead of the scrawny puppy, Skye semi looking after Grant and his stupidity, and Lincoln keeping an eye on her while hoping there were no injuries this time and they would just enjoy themselves without trouble.

It wasn't too much to ask, was it?

To Skye it clearly was, she had left them both at the bar while she went and danced so they had defaulted to alternating between staring at her and each other.

It was probably a screwed up dynamic they had, somewhere between friends with benefits and falling into something they couldn't quite define.

Skye was snarky and tough and fun but with her wits about her and definitely smarter than people thought on first glance, Lincoln was funny and stronger than people thought and most likely a ray of sunshine but also the smartest and most sensible of them all. Not that the standard was actually high. Grant was trouble and outwardly a bit of an asshole but also not as serious as people initially thought, occasionally a massive dork, and knowing a bit too much about fighting.

They had been friends for years now, first Skye and Lincoln had bonded when he was brought to Afterlife, Skye's mother Jiayang having helped him a lot. Then Grant arrived when they were 13, defensive and angry and a little scared behind the mean exterior. It had taken a lot longer for him to bond with them, not that he had helped any with pushing people away and lashing out and lying about things from his past for fear of judgement.

By the time they were 14, however, he had just joined them and they had all become near inseparable. By 16, they had just slipped into something else. They still weren't sure how it started but one day Skye had just kissed Grant and then Lincoln straight after, and then Grant took the initiative and kissed Lincoln.

They spent a while ironing out the kinks and figure out what to do (read as: shouted and made out a lot) but it just felt right. They trusted each other more than nearly anyone else, they just somehow fit together.

Eventually Skye got bored of their watching and gave them a look that could have even the strongest man do what she wanted and gestured them over. The boys looked at each other silently before unanimously sacrificing their seats and drinks to join the brunette.

She didn't even give them the chance to talk before telling them both to shut up, years having made her attuned to when either of them were about to try and say something. She could stop bad jokes, bad puns, dirty jokes and annoying questions before they happened, not that she usually did. But this was a very good reason; she wanted them to dance with her.

It would be a lie to say that no one stared, or that they stayed completely appropriate for public. It was fun and by the time they were beginning to get tired and stumbled out of the club as an intertwined, arms linked, mess, they were falling into giggles as Skye used them to prop herself up.

There was bad singing, bad dancing and sloppy kissing which lead to Skye and Lincoln having to hold Grant back to keep him from going after the passersby who had some rude comments. They weren't stupid enough to pick a fight in their state with people older than them. Grant wasn't.

The next morning, waking up confused and outside back at Afterlife, they most definitely had very bad hangovers and a very unimpressed Jiayang looking down at them. Gordon, at least, found it funny. Not that he had the night before when he was the one who had to get their drunken asses back and promptly left them outside upon arrival.

Notes on the AU:

Firstly, Skye never got taken from Jiayang and Cal so neither of them became monsters, no evilness.

Skye started calling herself that when she was 11 because it was a nickname and she liked it.

Lincoln was brought from the bad family home when he was 12. Skye helped Jiayang and spent a lot of time with him so he had a friend there.

Grant arrived when they were 13 and because of his home situation he didn't want help and such. He didn't tell them some things that happened at home because he was afraid. When Skye and Lincoln found out it caused a small rift because he hadn't trusted them to tell them. Eventually they did become friends again.

They're all the same age.


	4. Lipstick Stamps On My Passport

Ward would sooner go into a steel cage with a rabid wolverine than admit he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book, which did result in Kara pushing him into the closet and locking it, there was also a loud scraping noise so he could only assume she'd put something in front of the door to keep him in there. Lincoln was already in there, having just decided to sit on the floor.

He appealed to Kara for five minutes before giving up and joining the blond on the floor. They made idle chatter and meaningless small talk all to avoid talking about anything important. They had not so secretly been dancing around each other for a while. Both out of respect for others and not wanting to start something, even if it was just acting on mutual attraction.

Soon they turned to realising just how hot it was getting, not that it bothered Ward, but it was getting even hotter than it had been when keeping in mind it was the middle of summer. It got to a point even Ward had to take his jacket off and Lincoln took his shirt off, albeit nervously.

The darker hair tried not to look too much, or stare or admire, not that he succeeded. And he didn't really mind being caught so much upon seeing the slight flush to the blonds face. It wasn't long later the spy pulled his own shirt off, if he was telling the truth he really wanted to show off.

They didn't have a way to tell the time but at some point the heat started getting too much, Ward folded up the shirt and passed it to Lincoln to put under his head while he used his Jacket and they ended up lying next to each other. First they played eye spy until 'wall' was the answer five times straight, then they attempted charades they were too hot for and eventually ended up just lying there in silence.

It wasn't a verbal decision to get closer but it just happened, just like it just happened that they ended up kissing and then making out and then going a bit further.

When Kara eventually got help to remove the small table in the way of the door, and someone to use as a shield for either her eyes or her health upon entry depending on if her evil plan worked, Lincoln had found his way to straddling Ward and they were pretty much pressed skin to skin.

Lance cursed Kara and them, exclaiming how he was scarred for life, while the woman settled on laughing, declaring Skye, Bobbi and Jemma owed her twenty bucks each and so did they, she was cupid after all.

Ward didn't bother putting on his own shirt again, or letting Lincoln put on his, sent a dirty look at Kara for chastising them for fucking in a closet and near pulled Lincoln to his bunk. They were not that irresponsible, and they'd been interrupted anyway.


	5. Show Me Good Lovin' (Make It All Right)

In future Bobbi would wish Hunter had been far quieter when they were talking, if only because it told everyone they were walking the hall. Also, Ward and Lincoln wouldn't have noticed them and she could have gotten all the black mail and joke material she would need for at least a month.

When they had rounded the corner they had found the men in what was not an easily explainable position. Ward had one hand on the blond's waist and one on the small of his back, Lincoln had the slightly taller man's face in his hands and they looked awfully like they were kissing.

It was like being back at the academy, around every corner someone was fucking against the wall.

Of course, Hunters loud mouth had meant the men were already jumping apart before they got a proper look. There was a slight flush to Lincolns face and the tops of Wards ears were turning pink in embarrassment. She couldn't say she was impressed with how long it took the spy to come up with an excuse he could sound confident with. Obviously making out in secret delayed him a little.

Bobbi at least didn't believe it for a second. The two just happened to be in the same hall and bumped into each other and Ward had just instinctively caught the Blond but hit his head and Lincoln was just checking him for a concussion like a good doctor. It only looked like they were kissing and Ward had him against the wall.

She didn't voice the fact she didn't believe them even a little, instead she carried on walking with Hunter and then went to Kara. If anyone knew and would be willing to tell then it was her. Kara is more than helpful, she had already thought that people knowing would do some good and be just a bit of entertainment. She also wouldn't have to cover for their secret rendezvous anymore.

There was going to be payback for the amount of things they'd made excuses to get out of just to meet up.


	6. I Don't Want to be Needing Your Love

It wasn't that Lincoln was violent or wanted to hurt people but he really did want to use his martial arts skills to kick Douglas' ass. Or rather, as he now knew, Grant Ward. It wasn't like he couldn't take it and would get hurt, if he did then the governments standard were seriously dropping.

The lying asshole himself had just drunk his whiskey while Lincoln had slowly gone from shock to verbal abuse to considering physical abuse and punching his handsome, smug face. The man had pretended to be a male model and seduced him for two months straight only to turn up with a concussion, broken hand and confession of being a government agent who needed a cover.

When Skye inevitably found out then she would probably chastise him for not punching Grant in the face and breaking his nose for it.

It took an hour for Lincoln to calm down and promptly make his boyfriend- ex? - leave and find the man had left a business card. He had a fucking business card in his jacket with his name and number. What were the government actually doing these days, seducing medical students and letting them shout about it?

He debates where to put the card. The bin, a shredder, a fire or in his pocket. It was a very difficult choice and he didn't even know why the number had been left.

At some point he has a bright idea to use the number to call the man an asshole. Not that he didn't already know that, Douglas had a few asshole tendencies anyway so it wasn't much different from the usual messages.

He wakes up to a message back agreeing and saying he really did like him. He doesn't reply for a long time, a full day of talking to Skye and Gordon and going to classes.

They end up falling into the teasing arguments and insults and while it turns out Grant has a different schedule to work around and an inability to talk about a lot of aspects of his day it still doesn't seem much different.

They never really split up but they don't reaffirm their relationship for another three months and many jabs and shouting at Grant from Skye, the loudest of them all.

Okay, maybe they're not going to split up.


	7. I'll Be The One You Won't Forget

Being a medical student Lincoln could handle irregular sleeping hours but a loud message alert at 2am when he hadn't been able to sleep for 24 hours was, in a single word, annoying. Still, to avoid being kept up by curiosity, he rolled over and grabbed his phone.

There were two tip offs that it was a wrong number. Firstly, one Grant Ward was the sender of the multiple messages. Secondly, it was directed at Kara. But it also mentioned his name and it would be a crime not to read them and just tell the man he had the wrong number.

It was a Saturday night and Kara was currently visiting family, it was all probably just a late night alcohol fueled mistake. He still read them through, after decrypting them because the man had clearly been drinking and it hadn't helped his texting.

'Kara, I think I have a crush. This is very bad.'

'I'm serious Kara. I really like him. And I'm running out of alcohol.'

'Why does Lincoln have to be cute? Help'

He reads them again as Ward sends more both appealing for helping and for her to answer and despairing in the crush. He isn't sure what to do. Yes, the other man was hot and yes, it could be fun hanging around with him. The man also hurt his friends in the past and could be an asshole at times.

But it was also far too early on what was now a Sunday and he hadn't had a drink.

He read them all over for a final time before sending a message back, putting his phone on silent, locking it and putting it down before smugly turning over to go back to sleep.

'I like you too, but never text me this early again.'

It would keep the man confused enough not to text again until tomorrow.


	8. I Never Thought it Would be You

There was enough noise that no one heard the sound of the counters having hit zero. It wasn't like they were loud anyway, not supposed to be heard over the sound of gunfire. But Grant was aware enough to feel the burning at his wrist, almost like the feeling of carpet burn, and it really was his luck to meet the fated soulmate during a shoot out.

He had given up on the idea of soulmates, and if he was honest he was a little scared of the whole idea, and even started something with Kara. Even if they both knew well that it probably wouldn't last because they hadn't hit zero.

Maybe he wasn't able to quite keep his voice normal and calm when asking who the blond was and he definitely did not mention it to anyone.

He doesn't speak a word of it until he gets some time alone with Kara and silently shows her. They talk quietly, probably seeming a little suspicious, and she warns that if he doesn't make a move then she will for him.

.

Lincoln only found his counter had hit zero upon waking in the Hydra cell. Not really the best thing to ever happen to him, his soulmate could have been anyone. He doubts it was anyone who would have transported them there, there's no signs anyone there were his soulmate.

Yes, he would have preferred meeting and knowing his soulmate and no, he's not happy about the potential of now never knowing them but he can't look for everyone he might have passed and ask them if they were his soulmate.

.

It's a week of being at the playground when Kara, one of the dynamic duo everyone seemed to want to ignore, takes him aside. Based on their reputation, or more accurately the reputation of her friend, it's more than a little worrying why she would actually pull him aside to somewhere private.

He hadn't even spent more than five minutes in the same room with either of them so it wasn't anything he could have possibly done; in fact Ward seemed to run the other way instead of being around him.

.

It takes precisely ten minutes for Lincoln to develop a slightly fearful respect for the woman. Fearful because she looked more than ready to hurt him, or Ward, or both of them together really, if they acted stupidly. She actually told him that before she told him Ward was his soulmate. She looks like she had already hurt the man for not doing this himself and he really doesn't want to end up in that boat as well.

.

She makes him join their Saturday drinking night, taking the whole getting them together thing as her responsibility (She's just had enough of Grant's muttering and idiocy), with the claim they can get to know each other, relaxed and with no one around.

Grant doesn't seem surprised that Kara had set it up and buys the drinks. It takes a while but by the time the nights over and 3am is approaching; neither would mind doing it again. And they do, he joins them regularly until it becomes just him and Grant going out at times.

.

They try and keep it a secret until they're comfortable with each other and know each other well enough. It would have worked if his friends weren't who they were and Skye wasn't the best hacker around.

The divide at the playground isn't quite so obvious anymore but still there so reactions vary. But most are happy to go on in the bliss of not knowing, or caring, about any relationship between them.

(Grant gets many warnings about hurting him like he hurt them; Lincoln gets many cautions about what his soulmate is like and to never hesitate on calling out any bullshit.)

Most Fridays become date night.


	9. Would You Take Me Up This Time?

'The fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear' Au. Originally wasn't going to be OT3 then I was like fuck it and remembered a thing that happened for the OT3 on nintendogs.

It wasn't like she had been asleep when the alarm went off, and it wasn't like she had to wake up for anything in the morning and, unlike others, she was very warm and comfortable in her fluffy and bright onesie with a bonus blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Also, her laptop under her arm.

She was still annoyed at the fact she was waiting outside in the middle of the street where her wifi was not. There were far more grumpier people than her though. She had resisted the urge to laugh when she saw her neighbours from the flats across and next to hers.

There was the really cute blond guy, nice accent and so adorable he could probably be the face of the cinnamon roll meme.

Lincoln Campbell, her next door neighbour.

She had already had a date with him but fate really seemed to like to throw trouble in the way of any follow ups. It was either one drama or another, mainly her complicated family, which stood in the way.

She hadn't really seen him without much of a smile on his face until he was stood in the cold in his boxers and socks, teeth chattering as a slight drizzle started.

Then there was Mr tall, dark and handsome himself from across the hall. Grant Ward, yes one of modern Kennedys, aspiring performer. Who actually chases a career they might not get when they have an actual business degree and a rich family as funding? They had almost had something long before Lincoln had moved in, and it wasn't like the guy wasn't attractive but the day before their date he had royally fucked things up. It really was his fault things had quickly gone to shit from there, and she had given him a very well deserved slap that had made her hand hurt a little because he probably spent his nights making sure his jaw line and cheekbones were well polished and sharpening them. He really had deserved it though, and it was definitely worth it. No one lied to her without consequences. Still, his abs were a nice sight while they waited.

The three of them weren't exactly friends, sure she and Lincoln may be something and she often traded insults that verged on flirting with Grant and she was 99% sure the two had made out at least once, but she trekked over to both of them resembling a penguin more than anything.

Neither seems to know why she is now standing with them- and Lincoln was supposed to be the smart one too!- but she patiently rolls her eyes and points out the fact they're in their underwear in the rain and very clearly freezing. It does flare up their annoyance but she points out her massive blanket.

Of course she's not sacrificing it, she makes them all huddle up with Lincoln in the middle and share it. At some point people give out picnic blankets for everyone to sit on. Once they get theirs they end up all lying down to warm up, laptop carefully placed to her side, and somehow Lincoln becomes a pillow for both. With only mild complaining on his part too.

When they are finally let back inside no one really wants to give up the comfort or safety of their pile up. They all go to Grant's apartment.

Of course the rich asshole would live somewhere so crap but still buy a huge luxury bed. Jackass.


	10. Think you're Funny, Think you're Smart

In his time as a trainee doctor, Lincoln had suffered many humiliations and awful patients. Unlike his fellow trainees, he usually dealt with it quite well and suffered in silence as to complain to Skye and Gordon when he got home. They usually laughed at him. He isn't quite sure why he still tells them. It never ends well for him.

He isn't quite sure if his current patient was funny or irritating.

He knows the man is, objectively speaking, quite hot. He _does_ have eyes, _thank you very much Skye_ (Suck it Gordon). The man was also definitely not a law abiding citizen, based on records and the fact he was there for _four_ gunshot wounds to the ribs. No matter what Gordon says, he _is_ smart enough not to get involved with someone like that.

The man- Grant Ward, probably the original Mr tall dark and handsome- had been in and out of consciousness since surgery, kept off his face on painkillers. He had also been deliriously adamant that Lincoln was his partner for some bizarre reason.

Maybe it did boost his ego a little that Mr Ward also thought he was incredibly hot and some sort of male model. Just a bit. Which Skye had happily pointed out to laugh at him, quite often really. Sometimes he just has to question why they're best friends.

Thankfully, he only has to suffer for a short while. Not the worst he's had.

He doesn't really think about it much but, funnily enough, he bumps into Ward three months later. It's getting coffee of all things; it really is a small world after all. The tips of Wards ears go a little pink when Lincoln reminds him of his drug fuelled beliefs about Lincoln being his boyfriend.

They both have some time to waste, and seeing as there are so few places to sit anyway, they decide to sit together. They actually get on well (Ignoring any and all bickering because Ward is, quite frankly, an idiot who is too stubborn to admit Lincoln's right and he is wrong).

By the time they are both running late and have to leave, a truce having formed to never talk about politics _ever_ again, they realize they have to exchange numbers. They're already talking like they'll talk again anyway.

They start to meet up regularly in their spare time.

They don't speak for a week when it turns out Grant already knows Skye (She low key hates him currently, even if now on the principle that he was an ass and fucked up their brief, one day, relationship). They start talking again when Grant texts him saying he's fucked up and needs medical help. Lincoln can be stubborn and he is still pretty angry but he isn't so pissed that he won't at least check what trouble Grant's got himself into.

It turns out the idiot got into a fight and needed some stitches. Lincoln spends the whole time berating him for getting into a bar fight in the first place.

It's a base to start talking again and, while he is very reluctant until he gets a grudging blessing from Skye, they do rebuild a relationship of sorts.

They kiss four months after meeting. Move in just after a year. It's actually quite a comfortable life in a little apartment, the doctor and ex-criminal.


End file.
